Da Ice Queen
by Alistairlevi13
Summary: Aafter a jonas bros oncert a group of demogods have 2 battle da titons agan wif percy and his fiends! please reed my new fic cos ive got a new beta & stuf so itd be better!


_**Authors Note:**_ **This is a completely re-edited version of ****"tHE icE QuEEN"****, originally written by AlistairLevi13. Due to the many flames he had received from his first posting, he asked somebody to volunteer to edit it for him. I, Princesss Andromeda accepted, and thus set forward on the long, pitiful, and dangerous journey to fix this story to the best of my abilities. I tried not to change the story line too much and I only fixed the grammar and spelling. Trust me; it needed a lot of work. **

**And now, AlistairLevi13 and Princesss Andromeda proudly present to you: **

"**The Ice Queen: Remake****"**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 1**

**The Introduction**

Hi! My name is Karl and I am a demigod. I am 13 years old and I go to a school called Camp Half-Blood where I learn how to become a demigod. I have two guy friends there, and their names are Ringo and Meg. They are 13 as well. 

I like to listen to the band the Jonas Brothers, and my favorite song of theirs is "Love Bug",from the CD, "_A Little Bit Longer_". I also like the song "Year 3000" from the CD,_ "It's About Time"_. I also like Miley Cyrus & I think she is really attractive.

"Hi" said my friend.

"Hi" I said back.

"Do you want to come to a party?" he asked.

"Yes!" I shouted happily.

"The Jonas Brothers are going to be playing there!" He replied.

"Cool" I said excitedly. "They are my favorite band."

"Let's go then" he said.

So we went to the party, where I met Percy Jackson, who was there also. He still went to camp but now he also teaches. I figured he was around twenty-or-so now. We all danced to the Jonas Brothers, and I enjoyed myself.

Suddenly, Joe took out a shield and disappeared! We were all shocked. I went back to my room to find the shield. I picked it up, but then saw someone. Luckily, they didn't see me. So I took the shield off. Chiron entered the room, which surprised me

.  
"Oh my Zeus!" he exclaimed. "You have to keep that shied. I will go away and find the gods to ask them. Goodbye," and with that said, he left.

I showed the shield to my friends Ringo and Meg. They thought it was cool. They said that the Jonas Brothers had broken up because Joe had disappeared. I was really sad because of that. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting**

I waited at home for a week. I listened to some Jonas Brothers and some Nirvana. I liked to listen to older music too. I played my Xbox 360. I was playing "Star wars Battlefront".

I heard the doorbell ring, so I got up and answered it. Chiron was waiting on my front porch in his wheelchair.

"Hello," said Chiron politely.

I said hello back to him, and he continued:

"I have very important information to tell you," he said solemnly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to take this shield to the Temple of Doom, where you will be able to destroy it," he said with a grim expression.

"Why do we need to destroy it"? I asked him.

"Because this shield belongs to the Titan Lord, Kronos. It is very powerful and dangerous."

"Who is that?" I asked curiously.

"Kronos is the enemy. He created this shield so he could have more power in the war against the gods. But when he lost the battle, he was chopped into very tiny pieces and cast into Tartarus. In order to prevent him from rising again, you must destroy this shield before it is too late." Chiron then handed me the shield and left.

I decided to call Ringo and Meg and ask them to come with me on the quest.

"Hello?" Ringo asked when he answered the phone.

"Hey Ringo. I got chosen for a quest. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Ok, cool."

And so we began to plan our quest.

.  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 3**

**The Walk**

Ringo, Meg, and I waited for Chiron to come back, but he never did. We decided to go anyways, without further instruction. We left a week later, thinking we maybe could catch up to him. So we walked while we listened to Good Charlotte. They are another band that I like, but they are not as good as the Jonas Brothers in my opinion.

"Hey that looks like one of Hades' minions! We'd better run for it!" shouted Meg, looking up into the sky. We all sprinted as fast as we could, but the dark minion kept chasing us. I was very scared.

Soon, we came to a river and we splashed through it to the opposite bank. They didn't bother following us. 

"Thank the gods! They're gone!" I said, panting heavily.

"Yeah. Good thing too. I don't think I can run anymore." said Ringo as he collapsed onto the sandy bank.

After a while of rest, we felt energized enough to continue our quest.

"Well, we better get going." I said.

"Yeah I guess," said Meg, standing up.

So we kept walking for an about an hour. We came across Grover and his satyr friends. We shook hands and then we talked for a while. They had to leave after a while, so we decided to stay there and set up camp.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x 

**Chapter 4**

**The Farm**

When we woke up the next morning, we packed up our tents and gear and continued. Meg showed us a shortcut, so we followed that. When the tunnel let out, found our selves on a ranch. The owner of the ranch saw us and walked over.

"Just what do you kids think you are doing, trespassing on my land?" He yelled angrily.

"We didn't mean to end up here sir! It was an accident! A shortcut led us here!" I hastily said to him.

"No you weren't! Don't lie to me!" he kept shouting. Then he went and got his dogs so they could chase us off the property. When we were off the land, they stopped chasing us. We found out that we were now on a different farm and decided to split up and look around.

I walked by the barn and heard voices. I put the shield on and turned invisible. I went in the barn to eavesdrop.

"He was here!" One voice said to a large, golden box.

"Get him back you foolish mortal!" said a voice that seemed to be coming from inside the box.

"I'll try Master." The first voice replied. 

I quickly ran back to find the others. I told them about what I had just heard. I could tell that we were in trouble. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 5**

**We go see Mark**

We quickly left that farm and walked until we came across a city. I recognized the city as the place where my older cousin lives. We caught a bus to his neighborhood. He is also a demigod.

"Hey Mark."

"Oh hey little cousin," said Mark. "And my little cousins friends."

Ringo and Meg both greeted him.

He invited us in and we had something to eat. We each went and took a shower, because after that many days of tough travel, you get pretty dirty.

After, we all sat down and talked about the quest. I told Mark about what Chiron had told me. Suddenly, a monster burst through the wall. It was Theia and her evil minions!

We tried to kill them, but they were too strong. We ran away into the forest.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Note:**_** Princesss Andromeda does not *thankfully* own this story's plot. She only takes credit for the grammar, spelling and re-transformation of this story. AlistairLevi13 owns this story's plot and all of its characters.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Neither AlistairLevi13, nor Princesss Andromeda owns the plot of the Percy Jackson series. All credit for that belongs to Mr. Rick Riordan.**


End file.
